Musings of Fujioka Haruhi
by Lanowen
Summary: Random musings on thunder caused by a rather inconsequential science lesson on lightning...


**A/N This is the first time I have written an Ouran fic so I hope that Haruhi in IC! **

_Musings of Fujioka Haruhi_ **on thunder**

**-**

Today's science lesson on lightning had caused her to think of her dreaded nemesis.

Thunder.

Haruhi shuddered.

Just the word itself makes her frightened. She could still remember the times in her childhood where she's spent it huddling under the bed or beneath her blankets.

Oh how she hated it whenever it rained.

She would be paranoid whenever it rained.

Whenever it rained, she would be looking out the window every few minutes to check for lightning. If there were, she would immediately dive under (or into) the nearest thing possible that could fit her.

When her mom was still alive, it was not so bad.

Her mom would soothe her. She would stroke her hair, down her back; her warm hands warming her, making her feel as though everything would be all right. There would also be soft humming and slowly, Haruhi would drift of to sleep.

It was only when her mom died that Haruhi became really really terrified of thunder.

Her dad wasn't around, as he had to work day and night to earn enough money to keep a roof over their head.

Because he didn't earn as money as mom used to, they had to sell away the house and move into an apartment.

The apartment's walls were thin. Much thinner than the other house. Because of this, the thunder seemed to be louder than before.

Without someone to accompany her whilst she trembled and hid from the thunder, it became almost unbearable.

Yet, she didn't tell her dad about it.

Why worry him? It wasn't as though he could leave his job abruptly whenever it rained to soothe her.

So she kept silent about it.

She took to hiding in the closet.

It drastically muted the thunder, which was what she wanted, but she also had to remember to leave a gap.

Once, she had forgotten and accidentally shut the doors tight when she, in panic dived into the closet. She was stuck there for hours and had to wait in that stuffy closet till her dad came back.

Even then, she had the most unpleasant time of explaining why she was even in the closet. It was a long time before the guilt of lying to her dad lessoned.

One would think that the older she got, the less frightened of thunder she would be.

But that wasn't true.

It seemed as though the older she got, the more terrifying thunder became.

If she was asleep and there was thunder, well, she would fall out of bed, half blind in the darkness and half mad with terror, and shivering with trepidation.

It was also most inconvenient if it started raining during school hours.

At first, she would rush to the toilet at the first sight of lightning and cower in a cubicle.

But she soon realised that she couldn't stay there forever least the teacher suspect, so, it was not long before she willed herself to return to class.

There, she would will herself with all her strength not to move a muscle when the sky crashed above her and opened its dams to earth, pouring all the tears that Haruhi did not and could not, shed.

It helped that there were people beside her it lessoned the terror for her.

However, Haruhi mused that ever since she enrolled into Ouran High and her fear revealed, it was not so bad.

Like that time Tamaki found her hiding in the closet and soothed her fears.

She was heartened by his gesture and even managed to fall asleep.

Normally, she would have been awake the whole night, wishing with all her might that the storm would go away.

And also that time where she had been on a date with Hikaru, which had all been planned by Kaoru (that devious twin of his!), and there was a thunderstorm.

Due to unforeseen circumstances, she was alone when thunder struck.

Almost screaming, she had clenched her teeth together and turned her scream into a half choked cough of some sorts.

Whirling in panic, in search for shelter where she could huddle under something she dashed into the first building she saw which turned out to be a church.

Thunder crashed above her again. With a shriek, she dived under the nearest table. And with tears streaming down her face, she plugged her ears with her fingers and tried to calm herself down.

She was so occupied that she didn't hear Hikaru coming in.

But she was touched that he bothered to come and find her and even wrapped the tablecloth around her and lent her his earphones to muffle the thunder.

There was this warm, swirling feeling in the pit of her stomach which spread slowly and deliciously throughout her body when he came to sit with her under the crammy space under the table, putting an arm across her shoulders and inviting her to rest her head on his shoulder.

Unknowingly, she drifted off to sleep, only to be rudely awaken by Tamaki carrying her. But she didn't open her eyes so as to not alert him as she knew that he would blame himself and then she would have a hard time moving about because he would be there sniveling and apologizing to her for waking her up.

Not to mention the guilt.

Despite the bad times she had with thunder during her childhood times, the times that the host club members helped her out during the times of weakness left her feeling light-headed with happiness almost delirious even.

She hadn't felt so happy ever since her mom passed away. Tamaki and gang felt like home – sweet warm home that she was glad to return to (although it didn't mean that she didn't love her father).

Haruhi smiled happily and sweetly at that thought and Tamaki, and not to mention the twins, were stunned by how pure and beautiful and HAPPY she looked.

-

Kyoya waited patiently.

He didn't need to wait long before Tamaki's wail of "Haruhi! You look so pretty smiling like that! Daddy's crying tears of joy right now. Look how pretty my Haruhi has grown!"

"Hey! Don't you dare molest Haruhi! Get your hands of her, weirdo! Imagine a grown man like you crying! Oh wait! It's a child's mind in that man's body of yours! Haruhi! We will protect your modesty from this pervert!" cried in unison, the voices of Hikaru and Kaoru.

A smile filtered across Kyoya's impassive face. He wouldn't want to shock the rest into an early death now would he?

**A/N So how did you guys find it? Like it or hate it? Are the characters OOC? Review please! Constructive criticisms are welcomed. Flames even!**


End file.
